Lovino
by Sashita - San
Summary: Adaptación de la obra Carmen: Lovino, un gitano libre con su amor, seduce al cabo Gilbert Beilschmidt, un soldado inexperto.


**Notas del Autor:  
**_¿Conocen la ópera o la novela, __**Carmen**__?_  
_**Carmen**_ es una novela romántica del escritor francés: **Prosper Mérimée,** escrita en 1845 y publicada en 1847. Pronto se convirtió en la fuente de inspiración para la ópera Carmen, de **Georges Bizet.**

_Si exactamente eso mis queridos lectores y lectoras, he decidido adaptar esta historia romántica con los personajes de__** ¡Hetalia Axis Powers!  
**__Y, de lugar de Carmen, se llamaar: __**"Lovino" **__¿Qué loco verdad? x'D_

**Advertencias/Aclaraciones:**

_1.- Sé que la obra "Carmen" es una historia HETEROSEXUAL (Chico x Chica), pero como la adaptare, entonces, será una historia Homosexual (Chico x Chico); Si este tipo de lectura no le agradan, le pido de favor que no continúe leyendo, no quiero que surjan problemas y así, nos evitaremos malos ratos._

_2.- Los personajes que serán mencionados en esta historia perderán su condición de país. Simplemente serán humanos, comunes y corrientes._

_3.- Muerte de un personaje._

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que participaran en esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador: **Himariya Hidekaz**.  
La historia tampoco me pertenece, simplemente, esto es una adaptación.

* * *

"**Lovino"**

_**-Primer Acto-**_

**…**

_Sevilla – España, 1820._

Los soldados observan de forma curiosa a la gente que va pasando por la plaza, mientras que esperan el próximo cambio de guardia al tiempo en que fumaban y conversaban.

_"Que gente tan extraña para por aquí" _Se murmuraban entre ellos.

Entonces, lo más extraño que podía pasar ese día es que llega Elizabeta, una joven alta de cabello marrón largo y ondulado el cual era acompañado por una linda flor rosa.

-¡Mirad a esa preciosa y joven criatura! Parece que quiere hablarnos…- Empiezan a anunciar uno de los soldados al observarla. Claro, después del todo esa muchacha era muy guapa. Pero ¿Ella que quería de los soldados?  
Caminaba un poco perdida y parecía que vacilaba, después del todo ella buscaba a su novio, el cabo Gilbert.

-Creo que debemos ayudarla…- Comenta uno de los soldados, que por cuyo nombre era Francis Bonnefoy. Él no lo duda y se acerca a la joven.

-¿A quién buscabas, querida?- Agrega con amabilidad, entonces ella, al escuchar esto lo mira detenidamente, dándose cuenta que a él no lo buscaba.  
-Busco a un Cabo…-  
-¡Oh! Ése soy yo, aquí me tienes!- Responde con suma alegría acercándose aún más a aquella dulce dama, aunque ella, al oír la respuesta de aquel militar de ojos azules niega la cabeza.  
-No… Usted no es el cabo que yo busco… El que busco se llama Gilbert Beilschmidt ¿Lo conoce?-

-¿Gilbert?- Este se vuelve con sus soldados, asintiendo con la cabeza. -Todos lo conocemos- Agrega, esto provoca que la joven dibuje una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿¡Lo conocen!?- Inquiere con alegría -¿Esta con ustedes, si se puede saber?-

-Lo siento dulzura, él no es cabo de nuestra compañía…-

La muchacha se quita el rebozo, frustrada. Y la sonrisa que se le había dibujado, desapareció.

-Entonces… Él no está aquí…-

-No, cariño, no, cariño, él no está, pero vendrá pronto- Responde Bonnefoy mientras tira del cigarrillo que está fumando –Vendrá con la guarda entrante, que nos revelará a nosotros-

Hédeváry (Así se apellidaba) nuevamente dibuja otra sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Pero que bella dama! Pero antes de decir alguna respuesta, es interrumpida nuevamente por el cabo francés.

-Pero, mientras él viene, ¿Quisieras tú, mi pequeña niña, quisieras venir y compartir con nosotros?- Le pregunta este mientras la toma de la mano. Después del todo ella se suelta de repente.  
-¡No, no! Muchas gracias señores soldados-

-Ven y no temas mi dulce niña, te prometo que serás tratada con el mayor respeto- Contesta el cabo Bonnefoy en el instante al mismo tiempo en que la detiene. Ella simplemente lo observa indiferente.  
-N-no lo dudo, pero aun así regresare más tarde… Regresare hasta que la guarda entrante venga a relevaros ¡Adios señores soldados!- Grita esta mientras se hecha a correr.

-Él pájaro ha volado…- Dice decepcionado el militar de una forma casi dramática. –Supongo que entonces hay que retomar nuestro antiguo pasatiempo… De mirar a la gente pasar…-

**…**

-¡Oh! ¡Mon amour!- Grita Bonnefoy al ver al cabo Beilschmidt llegar con sus soldados. -¡Una hermosa muchacha pregunto por ti! Y prometió regresar…-

-¿Así? ¿Y quién era? O más bien, ¿Cómo era?- Le responde Gilbert, mientras arquea su platinada ceja.

-Era de cabello largo marrón, venia de un vestido verde y un rebozo blanco, y como adorno llevaba una hermosa flor-

El peli plata lo observa. Sabe que es la joven huérfana que su madre acogió.

-Debe ser Elizabeta- Agrega, pero entonces su querido compañero rubio recuerda algo. Recuerda que ya viene la hora en que saldrán las cigarreras, las cuales trabajan en aquel lugar.

-Gilbert ¿Aquí trabajan mujeres y hombres?-

-Si, mi teniente…- Responde algo curioso.

-¿Las hay jóvenes y bellas?- Pregunta el otro mientras se toma la barbilla.

-No lo sé… No me he detenido a mirarlas…- Contesta mirando los pozos azules de Francis, ese tipo de preguntas, eran muy extrañas.

-Solo te preocupa esa joven llamada Elizabeta ¿No?- Dice con algo de malicia.

Este lo mira, nuevamente, mientras que a la misma vez toma un gran bocado de aire.

-Así es, y la amo- Contesta, y es ahí donde se escuchan las campanas, anunciando la salida de las cigarreras.

-La campana suena, mi teniente- Suspira – Ahora podrá ver, y juzgar por sí mismo- Agrega algo frio e indiferente, a la misma vez en que se va a un lado.  
Entonces el cabo Francis observa como las cigarreras salen poco a poco alegres, sin que nada, ni nadie las moleste. Todas eran bellas y jóvenes, a la vista de esos ojos azules de aquel francés, y claro, no quería perder la oportunidad, así que se larga a saludar amablemente.

-Muy buenos días, bellas damas-

Estas asienten, mientras llevaban algunas flores. Después del todo, también salen los cigarreros, en compañía de las demás muchachas, que por lo visto, algunas ya tenían pareja ahí mismo.

-¿Dónde está Lovino?- Pregunta uno e los cigarreros. Aunque los demás, al escuchar estos, empiezan a preguntar lo mismo.

-¿¡Donde esta Lovino!?- Grita la pequeña muchedumbre.

Pero no necesitaban ya buscarlo, porque después del todo, ese joven Italiano aparece caminando, indiferente, como siempre.  
Era muy bello a plena vista: Cabello marrón oscuro con un característico rulo y unos ojos color avellana.

-¡Aquí esta!- Gritan nuevamente acercándose los demás hacia él. Quedaba en claro que todos lo amaban y tanto era así que la mayor parte de las jóvenes de ahí mismo empiezan a preguntar.

"_Lovino, mira como nos agolpamos a tu alrededor_

_Lovino, se gentil, y almenas contestanos... Y dinos cuándos nos amarás."_

Este simplemente las observa; Toma una flor del suelo y se burla.

-¿Cuándo os amaré?- Bufa -¡Dios mío! No lo sé... Quizá nunca, por bastardos, quizá mañana...- Dice mientras observa a los soldados. -Pero, no hoy... eso es seguro... _**Porque él amor es como un pájaro rebelde, que nadie puede enjaular, y es inútil llamarlo...Si él no quiere contestar, de nada sirven amenazas o rezos... Uno dice cosas bonitas, el otro se calla. Y es al otro a quien yo prefiero... Él no dice nada, pero me gusta igual**_. (1)- Contesta entonando cada palabra; Claro, su canto era demasiado bello a los oídos de los cigarreros y para los soldados.  
Pero también era igual de bello para el mismo cabo de sangre germana, quien gracias a escuchar esa voz, le llamo tanta la atención de saber quién era. Así que no lo duda de más y se acerca un poco para observar. Mientras que a la misma vez toma haciendo en una de las mesas de ahí mismo.

-_**El amor es como un gitanillo... Quien nunca conoció ley alguna. Si tú no me amas, yo te amo...-**_ Entona nuevamente aquel gitano al observar al cabo de cabellos plateados.

-_**Y sí yo te amo, ten cuidado...**_\- Sus ojos color avellana se clavan en la figura de aquel albino. Y Gilbert quien "pasa" del revuelo causado por él joven; éste se acerca a su mesa y le lanza una flor a él, y sólo es el inicio del embrujo que lo llevará "por el camino de la desventura".

Entonces Lovino con los demás cigarreros regresan a su respectivo trabajo.

**…**

Estando ya solo el cabo Gilbert, este mismo toma aquella flor, roja, tan hermosa…

-Esta flor… me ha hecho el efecto de una bala que me hiere- Dice este mientras que a la misma vez la huele cuidadosamente, percatándose del fuerte olor que emitía esa misma. –El perfume es fuerte… y el capullo, bonito- Suspira mientras la observa.

-Si los brujos existen… Él debe ser uno, sin duda…- Agrega este… Aunque de la nada, escucha alguien exclama su nombre.

-¡Gilbert!- Dice aquella muchacha.

-¡E-Elizabeta!- Se asusta un poco este mismo por tener la flor entre sus manos, no lo piensa de más y la esconde, aprovechando el tiempo en que la joven de ojos verdes se tardaba en llegar hasta donde él.

-¡Estoy aquí!- Dice alegremente ella  
-Q-que alegría…-

-Por cierto, tu madre me mando como fiel mensajera… Para dejarte esta carta y dinero para ayudar tu sueldo…- Agrega esta joven mientras que saca un sobre y algunos billetes para dárselos. –Y además…-

-¿Y además que?- Inquiere curioso el cabo Beilschmidt.

-Hay algo mucho más mejor que el dinero… Bueno te lo diré…- Exclama ella para que este mismo le pusiera más atención, pero antes que nada, esta lo toma de la mano, para que así fueran a un lugar un poco más tranquilo y es ahí donde ella empieza a hablar.

-Tu madre y yo salimos de la capilla, y pues, ella me dijo: _"Ve a la ciudad, no queda tan lejos en realidad y una vez que estés en Sevilla, deberás buscar a mi hijo, a Gilbert mi niño. Entonces, debes decirle, que su madre suena con él día y noche, aún ausente... Que está llena de esperanza, y que lo perdona. Todo esto, no lo olvides, dulce niña, de mi parte le dirás eso, y que este beso que te entrego de mi parte se lo darás."_

-¿U-un beso de mi madre?- Suelta un poco atónito Gilbert.

-Sí, un beso de tu madre… Gilbert… Yo te lo daré como lo he prometido…- Dice ella mientras se le acerca cuidadosamente a este joven albino, quien a los pocos segundos, reacciona alejándose…  
-L-lo siento…- Responde, mientras toma de ella y le regala un lindo beso en la frente, dejando a la muchacha un poco extrañada.

Claramente, ella se siente mal, y entonces, prefiere retirarse lo más pronto posible.

-¡O-oye!-

-No importa, lee la carta y luego volveré.-

-Espera...-

-Luego volveré- Dice esta mientras se retira de la plaza.

El cabo, no comprendía porque aquella reacción, pero entonces, aprovechando su momento de soledad, toma aquella carta, abriéndola cuidadosamente y a la misma vez sacando el contenido para así, empezar a leer.

En realidad no tomo demasiado tiempo en terminar de leer las palabras escritas a puño y letra de su querida madre, entendiendo cada palabra que puso ahí provocando que este se sienta muy, muy extraño.

Suspira y observa el cielo azul.

-Tu hijo obedecerá y hare lo que dices querida madre…- Suspende unos momentos antes de continuar –Tomare a Elizabeta como mi esposa…- Replica a la vez en que arruga la hoja de papel y la mete en su bolsillo izquierdo para que así pudiera sacar la flor que le dio aquel gitano.

-Y en cuanto a esta flor… De ese hechicero infame…- La toma nuevamente mientras empieza a observarla, aunque es interrumpido al instante por un gran alboroto que aparece en la fábrica de los cigarreros. El cabo, simplemente observa y escucha como las cigarreras empiezan a salir de ahí mismo mientras gritan: _"Ayuda, ayuda, soldados por favor"_

-¿¡Porque tanto alboroto!?- Grita este un poco sacado de sus canales…

-¡Ah sido lovino!- Grita una acusándolo.

-No seas mentirosa, no ha ido él- Le reclama uno de los cigarreros.

-Si, así es, si, fue él. Él lanzó el primer golpe.- Gritan otras

-¡No los escuche, señor! Escúchenos a nosotros.-

\- Arthur dijo y repitió en voz alta... que sin falta compraría un buen té que le gustaba

-¡Luego, Lovino malicioso como siempre dijo: "¿Por qué té? Si es un palo de escoba que necesitas, bastardo de mierda"

\- Arthur le respondió diciéndole al hermano de este: "Cuando gustes te puedo preparar un buen té y algo de comer" provocado que Feliciano se asustara-

-¡Y gracias a eso!¡Ellos dos se arrancaron los pelos el uno al otro!-

Francis, quien estaba presente ahora ese momento, ya arto de esto decidió callarlos a todos.

-¡Al diablo con todo este parloteo! ¡Gilbert! Lleve a dos soldados consigo... y averigüe que es lo que pasa allí adentro.-

El peli plata hace caso, y toma a dos soldados consigue para que así valla a investigar.

-¡Fue Lovino!

-¡Que no, no fue él!- seguían discutiendo algunos cigarreros como cigarreras.

**...**

-Bien... Cabo Gilbert, ¿Qué es lo que averiguo?- Agrega él francés, mientras se acerca al otro militar, y observa que a su lado lo acompaña Lovino, el gitano, al cual es el que le echan la culpa principalmente.

-Oficial, ha sido una pelea. Uno de ellos está herido.-

-¿Y por quién?-

-Pues, por él...- Responde refiriéndose al joven de ojos avellana.

-¿Y bien? Hable, estoy esperando.- Dice Bonnefoy esperando que aquel italiano respondiera.

Pero a los pocos segundos de que este se acercó escucha de él entonar en forma de burla.

"Tra la la la" Entonces lo observa detenidamente.

-Por favor, bastardo, aléjese de mí que huele a mierda, es más córtenme, quémenme, pero aun así no diré ni una mierda-

"Tra la la la la" Entona de nuevo.

Los pozos azules se posan hacia la figura de aquel muchacho.

-No quiero canciones, en sí, una respuesta, idiota-

"Tra la la la" Lo reta

-Mi secreto yo guardo, y lo guardo bien-

-Así que esas tenemos... Pues en la prisión, cantaras tu canción...- Dice este mientras lo toma de las muñecas, pero acto seguido, Lovino se suelta de la nada e intenta escapar.

Pero en balde, fue detenido fácilmente por el cabo Gilbert.

-Sí que tienes manos agiles...-

Lo mira serio...

-Tra la la la la- Entona, acercándose nuevamente a aquel francés.

-Es tan lindo...- Comenta él, cuando hace señas a uno de los soldados para que le entregue una soga para que así este lo "arrestara", y el joven italiano al observar eso, siendo cínico, se "entrega" estirando sus manos, pero es ignorado por el cabo Bonnefoy.

-Pero, no importa cuán hermoso seas...- Le responde burlón al mismo tiempo en que le lanza la soga a Gilbert. -Atad estos lindos brazos-

-¿Y-yo?- Dice sorprendido el peli plata, mientras observa como los demás soldados llevan a los cigarreros y cigarreras a la fábrica.

-Sí, tú mismo mon ami- Responde burlándose el francés mientras se retira.

Lovino se voltea un poco atónito al percatarse que aquel cabo de cabellos plateador lo iba a "Arrestar" entonces guía sus brazos hacia él.

Beilschmidt, un poco aturdido, lo toma de las manos, y se percata de lo suaves que son, pero después del todo, eso no iba impedir que siguiera con su trabajo.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-

-A la cárcel...- No puedo hacer nada por ti-

-¿De verdad, no puedes hacer nada por mí?-

-No, nada... Obedezco a mis superiores- Contesta algo cortante

El gitano bufa.

-Pues yo, Cabo Gilbert, bien sé que usted me quiere, Y harás lo que te he pedido, porque estás enamorado de mí-

Estas palabras, dejan silencioso al otro y a la vez más sorprendido.

-¿Yo?- Se burla -No...-

-Si, Gilbert, esa estúpida flor que has conservado... La flor del brujo, ya la puedes tirar- Se ríe -La magia ya ha surtido efecto-

-No digas más...- Dice mientras termina de atar al gitano -Te prohíbo dirigirme la palabra-

-Muy bien, bastardo...! Que diga! Señor cabo... Muy bien, tú me prohíbes hablar, yo no diré nada entonces... Idiota- Se ríe nuevamente mientras observa como el militar se aleja un poco, y entonces empieza hablar consigo mismo en voz alta, bueno, en si, para que el otro escuchara sus "penas"  
Cerca de las murallas de Sevilla, en la taberna de mi amigo Kiku... Iré a bailar la seguidilla...- Agrega mientras sonríe - Y a bebe manzanilla... En la taberna de Kiku.- Suspira, y observa que Gilbert, si está atento escuchándolo, así que prosigue.

-Sí, pero me aburro cuando estoy solo... Y el placer llega cuando dos están juntos.- Prosigue -Así, para tener compañía, me llevare a mi amante conmigo-

"¿Amante?" Piensa algo curioso el peli plata mientras arquea su ceja, suspicaz.

-Mi amante... ¡Lo mandé al diablo! Ayer lo eché a la calle, Mi pobre corazón, fácil de consolar... Mi corazón es libre como el aire-

Queda en claro que Lovino, lo está seduciendo.

-Me rodean amantes por docenas...-

"¡Claro! Con lo jodidamente lindo que eres ¿Quién no?" Piensa el cabo, pero a la misma vez se niega rápidamente.

-Pero de mi gusto, no son...- Suspira - Llega el fin de semana, ¿Y quién jodidos me amará? Yo lo amaré Pero ¿Quién quiere mi alma? Aquí está para tomarla- Agrega él mientras se le acerca al militar.

-Has venido en el momento justo-

-Cállate, he dicho que no me hables...-

-No estoy hablando... Hablo conmigo mismo y pienso, idiota- Bufa mientras sonríe -Pensar no está prohibido-

Gilbert Beilschmidt lo observa, indiferente.

-Pienso en un oficial... Que me ama, y al cual, bien podría yo amar...-

-L-lovino...-

-Mi oficial no es capitán, ni teniente, pero, eso es suficiente para un gitano...-

-Lovino, estoy como un hombre ebrio...-Dice mientras se le acerca -Y si me cedo, y si me rindo a ti... ¿Mantendrás tu promesa?- Agrega dudando un poco, pero a la misma vez tomando fuerzas para continuar -Si yo te amo... Lovino, ¿Tú me amarás?-

-¡Claro que si, bastardo!- Responde rápidamente el gitano mientras le estrecha sus manos -En la taberna de mi amigo kiku, nosotros bailaremos...-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-La seguidilla...-

-Lovino...-

-Y beberemos manzanilla...-

-Lo prometiste...- Agrega mientras lo termina de desatar pero antes de que este gitano huyera, uno de los soldados, llega en la escena, llamando al joven albino para darle las indicaciones de parte del cabo Bonnefoy. Y este para ocultar los planes, decide amararlo de nuevo.

-En el camino te daré un empujón tan fuerte como pueda, y tendrás que caer, así que el resto me lo dejas ami- Le dice Lovino al otro.

-Está bien...- Responde algo confuso; Lo toma del brazo y empieza a caminar, pero entonces Lovino, se percata de la presencia del francés y entonces, aprovecha la ocasión.

-_** El amor es como un gitanillo... Quien nunca conoció ley alguna. Si tú no me amas, yo te amo...- **_Entona mientras se le acerca al rubio.

**-**_**Y sí yo te amo, ten cuidado…- **_

-Por favor Gilbert… Llévatelo de una maldita vez…-  
Después del todo el mencionado hace caso, y lo toma nuevamente del brazo, e inicia el camino, pero es ahí donde Lovino actúa.  
Lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas provocando que esta callera el suelo para que, así, este mismo se echara a correr y huir.

Es el comienzo del fin de Gilbert: dejo escapar a al joven gitano y acabó siendo encarcelado y degradado.

_**Fin del primer acto.**_

* * *

**Glosario:  
1.- **_Lo que canta Lovino: En un fragmento de la obra __**Carmen: "L'amour est un oiseau rebelle"**__ (El amor es como un pájaro rebelde)  
__**"L'amour est un oiseau rebelle, que nul ne peut apprivoiser, et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle, s'il lui convient de refuser."  
**__Traducción: __\- Porque él amor es como un pájaro rebelde, que nadie puede enjaular, y es inútil llamarlo...Si él no quiere contestar, de nada sirven amenazas o rezos... Uno dice cosas bonitas, el otro se calla. Y es al otro a quien yo prefiero... Él no dice nada, pero me gusta igual_.-

"_**L'amour est enfant de bohème, Il n'a jamais, jamais, connu de loi. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime. Et si je t'aime, prends garde à toi! "  
**__Traducción: __\- El amor es como un gitanillo... Quien nunca conoció ley alguna. Si tú no me amas, yo te amo... Y sí yo te amo, ten cuidado…-_


End file.
